


Dark Intent

by HecatesKiss



Series: Whispers [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: It is rather hard to sneak up on a Double Oh's lover. Especially in the middle of his own branch.





	Dark Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalieashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



Q glanced up as he thought he heard the sound of a shoe on tile. A jiggle of his mouse opened a window on the table itself. He glanced down at the small screen that had appeared between his hands and the edge of his keyboard.

Someone was approaching from behind at a slow, predatory stalk. Q frowned. He didn’t recognize the person headed towards him. A tap of keys at the same blazing pace he always used brought up another string of code that flashed electric blue for a few seconds. Q bit his lip and moved his left hand towards his mouse.

He heard another footfall and flicked his gaze down. He certainly did not know whomever that was. His hand curled around his mouse, feeling the cool weight of cold black marble. A hand bit into his shoulder the next second. Q allowed himself to spin with the hand trying to drag him around.

Leading with the hand holding the mouse, he knew he had the element of surprise and used the mouse to aim for the nose. Blood sprayed over his hand.

Cursing in some slavic language was his response even as he kicked his right heel back into the side of the table. Alarms began blaring all throughout Technical Support Services and the lights came up to full, blinding intensity. 

Q used his knee to gain some more space and then lunged for the prototype table, his scrabbling fingers coming down on an old silver lighter. His brain scrambled and he clutched it tightly as hard hands grabbed his hips and dragged him down to the floor.

Q twisted and kicked, hard. More cursing was his response. Then a hand dragged at his shirt. Pain exploded in his face in the next second, sending his glasses flying. 

“Buggering fuck.” Q snarled before he thumbed open the lighter and jammed it into his assailant’s neck while he used his thumb to yank back on the lid and hinge assembly. The man juttered and howled before slugging Q again. Q spat blood and let go of the lighter, it’s purpose served. He managed to get a rabbit punch in and the assailant choked. Q decided to hit him again. And then again. He was struck in the shoulder and realized that the hit wasn’t all that powerful. Q got a good look at dazed grey eyes before the person blinked and then fell over, knocked out cold.

The sound of running feet could be heard over the shriek of alarms. Q was glad of the help as he pushed his attacker off and gained his feet.. Wobbling, he decided standing wasn’t a good idea and slowly let himself sink back down to the floor. He heard familiar slavic cursing this time and smiled even as it hurt his face.

“Double oh six? Spare pair of specs should be to the right of my mouse pad. I am uncertain as to where my mouse ended up, as i used your gift to bludgeon him once. I am also pleased to report that my predecessor's tech wasn’t completely useless.” 

“The old PF lighter?” Alec murmured as he crouched down before his lover. Q nodded and took the frames, slipping them up his nose. “Those were meant to be emergency surgery tools, Q. Not knock outs.” 

“Well? It worked. Now, kindly get him the hell out of my space, find out how he got in here, and who the bloody fuck he works for!” Q snapped, glaring over Alec’s shoulder at the other Double-ohs that were hauling the man towards the lift, and not bothering to be gentle about it.

Q received curt nods and the agents vanished with their bleeding burden. Alec offered a hand up and smirked when Q grudgingly took it.

“Did you bring back _any_ of the tech I issued?”

“Gun and earwig?” Alec suggested.

“Flash drive?”

“In my shoe?” Alec responded with a frown, “In I think three pieces.” 

“Alec!”

“You can scold me while Medical patches you up, how about it?” Alec asked, grinning. Q glared, but allowed himself to be herded towards the doctors.


End file.
